inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eragon (movie)
Crew list Is it necessary to list every single member of the crew? Or should we just list the main crewmembers? I doubt we'll ever get enough information to create decent pages for all of them. Just thought I'd bring this up and ask for suggestions/comments before I started weeding things out. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 15:58, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :I agree. We'll never be able to make good pages for every single one. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Red Head Rider (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). Movie articles? It is widely known that the movie will differ greatly from the book. You think that articles like 'Brom (movie)' will have to be created, or what? The differences will be added the 'Brom' article? Dreyesbo- (talk) 02:33, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :I don't think that it will be necessary to create entirely different articles; hopefully the changes won't be that significant. (The LotR wiki, for example, gets by with just one article on Aragorn, though Peter Jackson's films took some liberties with the character). If the changes are drastic, I should think the books would take canon superiority (and we could just insert a subsection detailing the film's changes into the article). :We dealt with this sort of problem on the Arya page (concerning her hair color); all I did was add short explanatory footnote. ← Amina (Speak to me) 02:51, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think we should go any farther then having a section in the the article explaining the diferaces. Red Head Rider 17:37, 14 December 2006 (UTC) copy Did wikipedia make this or is this just someone copying it?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 142.59.178.86 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). :The articles here are written by members of Inheriwiki and are not copied off some other site. Inheriwiki is not part of Wikipedia or the Wikimedia Foundation but rather a Wikia wiki. G.He(Talk!) 18:35, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Differences from book Three Ra' zac being killed in the movie? I remember seeing the two Ra' zac getting knocked out. Also in the book brom says that "Dragons only live as long as their riders.". We need some correcin here. DinoKeeper 00:05, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :The only rediculous thing I thought of in the movie was that Saphira had feathers for wings (like they almost never do), and John Malkovich's sappy acting. - Nikajo12/7/08 ::I have a few technicalities... ::* ERAGON DOES NOT GET A SCAR IN THE MOVIE. That was the #1 change I noticed in the movie (although I still thought it was a great movie, just can't figure out how the sequel would work) ::* Saphira technically doesn't name herself in the book, but she does have a part in what name she gets (she did, after all, refuse all the male names). ::* Eragon and Murtagh do bear a resembalance in the book; they have the tell-tale "intense eyes" and brown hair. In the movie, they look totally different. ::I didn't see the first one on the list, 3rd one was sort of a note on a plot point in Eldest, and the second one was just my view of a point on the list. 169.229.121.94 23:23, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, if you looked closely, you would notice that Eragon DOES get a scar across his back. Durza conjures up a sword, does a backflip over Eragon and as he does that he strikes him on the back. It happens to quickly for most people to notice. --Darth Darth 23:35, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::::You all who haven't read the book may think this movie is great, but it really was all wrong! It had wrong places, wrong things...everything about it was wrong! The only thing I liked about it was Ed Speelers, but that's just me. I say we start a petition to get it remade! Jomomon 14:20, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::::There are way too many if you aske me! Not saying anyone did, but... Just read the book, and you'll know. We need to get it remade Jomomon 14:24, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::I did read the book... I still thought the movie was cool. ::::::But anyway, I have a question... how could the running time have been something criticized? Did people think they cut it too short for such a large(ish) book and so deleted too much? I'd also like a reference for it making a little girl cry. I REALIZE MANY PEOPLE DID NOT LIKE IT, and it was definitely not faithful to the book... both less-and-more ripped off from Star Wars, plot-wise... and we haven't gotten all the differences down. I'm just asking for references... and I'll add more differences. ::::::P.S. Did anyone else think that the "Brom and Eragon galloping across the river" scene looked like a blatant rip-off of the Nazguls crossing the river in the Fellowship of the Ring movie? Could we politely comment on this under "homages" or something? Du Shur'tugalar Freohr 06:17, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hey, I am all for listing a good amount of key differences. Any article of a movie based on a book should have those. But isn't this list too much? Little things like Brom's beard and the like don't stand out compared to something like Saphira growing up in a few seconds. Just consider that. Also, perhaps the differences should be re-ordered with the movie's sequence of events.JesusFreakForReal 06:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I fo one noticed in the game AND the movie that the Urgals DID NOT HAVE HORNS! The fail to add these to the movie is extream, because of the importance in the history/religions of the Urgals. Second Aria has RED HAIR! Durza is suposed to have CRIMSON hair, NOT the elf! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by J-Dudez (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :i think there director was wither stupid, bribed, and/or drunk at all of the castings. he read the book and though speeler was just like eragon! seriously, eragons dark haired, brown eyes, and since when does saphira grow to full size in about 23 seconds? and the dwarves, dont get me started. they didn't even use some what short people! the urgals were horrible though. i mean, the seemed like fat people who rolled in mud. and the props looked like ten went to a halloween store and bought anything that looked pre-medevial and was less then $5. i think i saw a aboriginal sheild in one part! and whats with brom suddenly teleporting infront of the spear that was gona kill eragon?oh, and there was one MAJOR error that was just plain stupid. when eragon shot durza with an arrow, IT'S TIP IS POINTING OUT OF DURZA'S HEAD!!! I MEAN COME ON! seriously, give me $100 mill, heck half that, and i could probally do better. staring with firing the poeple who play eragon,arya, durza,the dwarves, and getting poeple who look like them! i mean, there engoh little people for a few dwarves. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.115.204.217 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::I think it is kinda stupid how in the movie there arnt many dwarves. The part where eragon fought durza was okay but i liked the battle in the book better. Although it might have been to hard to make the rose gem they should have at least tried and let us fans give them some pointers instead of wandering more lost then well i cant even think of something. I could redo that movie with so little money and still do it better. There was like no plot. Brom gave Eragon Zar'roc right after they fled carvahall and in the movie Brom used Zar'roc. Plus Eragon figured out Brom was a rider when they were sparring right? not on Brom's death bead like in the movie. Plus i think they killed off the ra'zac. Please correct me if I am wrong. They didnt even include solembum and very little of Angela. They also cut out Katrina, most of Horst, and Elain.Dragon Rider 666 00:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Dragon Rider 666 Commentary Stefen Fangmeier talks on the DVD and says some interesting things... he says he wanted something "a bit different" with the Urgals, and didn't have sparkles or lightning, etc. when Durza reached out his hand and flipped Arya over (right after the egg was teleported) because it had been done before in so many other movies. So, maybe a "Commentary" section could be included? Just wondering if it would be relevant or not... Du Shur'tugalar Freohr 07:40, 11 June 2007 (UTC) A new casting Ok so i know this is heka random but since this movie was a distaster lets just pretend that you were a director for this movie! Who would you cast? Me personally i would keep the cast except for Sienna Guilleroy(?) who played Arya and the guy that played Galabatorix! I would chose Kristen Kreuk to play Arya i mean she does meet the physical appearances of the book! But other than that i would keep the cast! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Kell N75 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::If everyone is done butchering this, I have something to say. I NEVER read the book as I am not a 15 year old girl. I picked this up after being forced to watch it at a nieces house and I actually liked it. I have read all of the differences people have found between the book and the movie and most are too small to worry about( I mean hair color? come on!) I thought the movie was perfect in length and it has to be faster paced than the book or people would lose interest( anyone who has sat thru a 3 and 1/2 hour movie like blow, would agree). I understand it would be difficult to follow the books if they ever did a sequel but I don't think they have to necessarily. As far as the star wars references on here, if I remember correctly, George Lucas used these exact guidlines when he wrote those and said all good movies could follow that.Just had to get these off my chest.Thanks —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Broker27 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 07:57, May 25, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :22:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well first off, the movie IS crap whether you have or haven't read the book. The effects are nice, but the plot reads like one of those B-grade movies on tv you see on sunday afternoons. Yeah okay stuff like hair colour didn't really matter to me, but still, why the need to change so many details of the story? It only leaves fans of the book (basically 99% of the fans) annoyed. After all, we want Eragon by Christopher Paolini, not Eragon by some random director. And I haven't seen blow, but don't suppose you've seen LOTR part 3? These epic fantasies need 3 hour plus shows simply because of their looong timelines. If not it just loses its epicness. If you did like the movie then I STRONGLY suggest you go read the book! Unless you were just in it for the special effects/blonde actor then go watch transformers/twilight. ::February 12 2012 ::I'll admit, being a fan of Eragon, this movie fell down a cliff with similarities. However, if we wait another couple of years, we could make a decent movie. First off, new director. I can't even begin to fathom how relatively unknown the director was (I can't even remember his name). Someone who has read the books and has made awesome movies in the past. I should think someone like Lucas, Spielberg, Abrams, or Jackson (can't do Tolkien all his life. great director though). Then we would be rolling in a new direction. Then the cast would be next. I know some people would disagree because of a similar problem before, but I think Scarlett Johansson should be Arya. A director as mentioned above would think of two words: HAIR DYE. Also, I think maybe Harrison Ford or George Clooney could pull off Brom. Any other thoughts? Horrible I have never seen a worse adaptation of a book. Eragon has brown eyes and hair, not blonde hair and blue eyes. Also, Eragon takes several months in the book to complete his journey, not only half a week like in the movie. Zar Roc has a gold handle, red blade, and ruby as the pommel in the book. In the movie, it has a silver handle, sapphire as a pommel, and a red blade and there is a whole lot more to be said. FunnyRabbit 01:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : At least they didn't try for the whole series. Now thas would have been a flat out disastaster. My opinion Well i agree that book didnt followed the book closely, but if you watch it as stand alone movie without comparing it with books its quite good it has flaws, but one thing in my opinion really was better than in books: Saphira´s personality:She was more likable than book version, because she had more respect towards Eragon than the book version except when they flied for the first time and her dialoge and choice of words was better than book version. Lovec1990 (talk) 05:45, July 5, 2014 (UTC) "Very loosely based" Is a wiki really a place to be adding editorial comments? We are supposed to hold ourselves to an encyclopedic standard, and so you have to ask yourself - would a hardcover published encyclopedia include the words 'very loosely based' in this context? The movie is based on Eragon, no matter what your opinion on how faithful it was to the book. Changed it within the article pending talk on the matter. Also removed the following section with editorialized recommendations about how to fix the series if a sequel was made. Even if these were to be included on the wiki, which I am not convinced of, this is not the page to do it on. :: Though there are ways that these can be resolved: :: - Katrina was on the deleted sceens and could be reintroduced as having met up with Roran during his travels :: - There are tons of Ra'zac, just because Brom killed them does not mean that they are "extinct" :: - Arya may look more human, but still could be implied to be an elf and could be easily explained :: - All missing characters could be easily reintroduced, as they did so with the Harry Potter films (esp. Deathly Hallows: Part 1 with Bill and Mundungus) :: - The details could be reintroduced too, as in other adpations, such as the Harry Potter series, details about the Horcruxes were left out of Half Blood Prince, and being reintroduced in Deathly Hallows Part 2 :: - The repairing is not essential and could be relocated to the ambush at the beginning of Eldest. :: - Shruikan's size should not matter :: - The Ra'zac being "magical beings" could be brought back by more sorcerors Edited by Yoshiman__ 02:16, June 16, 2018 (UTC)